


Put It Back Together

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teenlock, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work has been translated into Russian by the lovely Fox Thom. That version can be found here: ficbook.net/readfic/1083043/3264620#part_content</p>
    </blockquote>





	Put It Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вернём это вместе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002518) by [Fox_Thom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom)



> This work has been translated into Russian by the lovely Fox Thom. That version can be found here: ficbook.net/readfic/1083043/3264620#part_content

Whenever his father’s abuse got especially bad, split lip, face swollen bad, Sebastian had a hard time letting Jim kiss him, much less have sex with him.

It wasn’t that Jim played too rough; in fact, he was often perfectly controlled whenever Sebastian turned up at his house injured. They didn’t speak a word about it, but Jim had his way of silently sizing up Sebastian’s condition and acting accordingly.

Back injuries meant Sebastian fucking Jim over the regal black cherry wood dresser at the front of Jim’s room, and facial or chest injuries usually led to Jim riding Sebastian until any remaining dread or unhappiness from the ordeal with his father was removed from Sebastian’s mind.

There were times when it got too much for Sebastian, though. Even after Jim’s initial comfort, after being fed and pampered, he couldn’t bring himself to touch Jim. Everything felt too raw, and giving any part of himself away to Jim would topple the rickety foundation that was holding him together. It wasn’t until the third time that a day such as this occurred that Jim realized what he could do to help put Sebastian back together.

He started out slow, sitting Sebastian down on his bed and crawling round behind him to kiss and massage him back. Jagged scars and discoloured patches of skin garnered the most attention, either from fingertips tracing almost reverently over them or eager lips pressing against them. After every mark had been noticed and praised, Jim’s fingertips pressed hard into the muscles near Sebastian’s neck and shoulders, rolling out every knot from where Sebastian had scrunched his head into his chest to avoid the buckle of his dad’s belt.

The very moment he felt Sebastian start to relax, the blond was pressed down against the mattress as Jim shifted to start kissing down his chest. He took a moment to properly appreciate the little muscles that coiled and moved like a snake under Sebastian’s shirt, pushing up Sebastian’s shirt and laving his tongue over them as he worked his way down to settle between Sebastian’s legs. 

In a state as bad as Sebastian’s, it would have been easy to get turned away, but Jim knew when to act sweet, and nuzzling his nose and cheek against the crotch of Sebastian’s jeans was the easiest way to gain access. The encouragement of one of Sebastian’s hands pushing through Jim’s inky, black hair meant far more than any verbal cue could have then.

Jim didn’t waste his time in working Sebastian’s trousers and pants off. Teasing threw Sebastian on edge, and it was no fun pushing him when he was already antsy. Quick kisses and licks at the inside of Sebastian’s thighs were as far as any foreplay went before Jim took Sebastian in his hand.

He’d always thought Sebastian’s foreskin was beautiful, matched only by how bloody gorgeous his cock was. It wasn’t the normal terminology for such things Jim supposed, but sexy or hot didn’t explain it to Jim’s liking.

Fully erect under the ministrations of Jim’s hand, Sebastian finally started squirming and making noise. Soft pants of  _“Jim,”_ or  _“please just get the fuck on with it,”_ drew a little chuckle from Jim before he finally sank down to start sucking Sebastian off.

He had a precise way of doing things, tweaked to fit Sebastian perfectly. It always started with suckling and swirling his tongue around the head, giving Sebastian just a taste of pleasure before Jim completely engulfed him in his mouth. It had taken practice before Jim could do so without his eyes watering, but the twitch and strangled noise of pleasure it drew from Sebastian were infinitely worth it.

With his free hand splaying its fingers out across Sebastian’s stomach and the other wrapped around the base of Sebastian's cock, Jim glanced up under dark eyelashes to look at Sebastian. The blond was so close to coming apart, and after everything he’d been through Jim was fully open to allowing him to have just what he wanted.

Jim hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Sebastian, letting the added pressure throw Sebastian over the edge and into orgasm. He dutifully swallowed his release and pulled off with a pop to press a last kiss to Sebastian’s hip and tuck him into his pants.

Curled up into Sebastian’s chest afterwards, Jim would murmur about which scar he liked best on Sebastian as matter-of-factly as if he were discussing his favourite constellation, and Sebastian would smirk and nod as though he understood why his injuries could appeal to Jim. 


End file.
